fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizumino Togoya
Mizumino Togoya 'is one of the main cures of [[Natural Fantasy Precure|''Natural Fantasy Precure]]''. ''She is the only daughter of Mizumino Kaoru(aka Kiryuu Kaoru) and is the president of the student council. Her alter ego is '''Cure Ocean, the guardian elf of the water village who could manipulate water and its all states. Appearance Togoya is described to be very familiar to her mother, Kaoru, whom she inherited beautiful blue eyes and a dark blue hair from. Still, it is said that she inherited her father's kind eyes, not her mother's pointy ones. When she is not wearing a school uniform, Togoya prefers wearing long-sleeved dress and a jean-overalls. She also wears black slippers. As Cure Ocean, her ears turn into elves' and that she gains white pearl earrings. Her hair turns lighter in colour and grows in length, then tied into pigtails. Her precure attire is a blue graceful long dress decorated with pearls. Personality As the president of the student council, Togoya is said to be very talented in everything. She is very intelligent yet she is also very kind and that all of the students and her friends give her their respect. She is also very responsible both in doing her school works and works at home as she is the only hire to the Mizumino group marine conservation organization. Like both of her parents, Togoya is a very courteous girl. Even when she speaks to her friend, she always speaks in a very well-mannered way. History Cure Ocean "The elf of the prudent water! Cure Ocean!" Cure Ocean '''is Togoya's alter ego. She could transform using her Enchanted locket and shouts "Precure! Natural phenomenon!". Her main colour is blue and her power is based on water, as well as mist and ice. '''Attack * [[Ocean wave|'Ocean wave']] * [[Ocean Tsunami|'Ocean Tsunami']] Etymology Relationships * [[Hyuuga Sakura|'Hyuuga Sakura']]' '- The two have a very good relationship thanks to the bond between their mothers. While Sakura admires Togoya as a student council president who is good at everything, Togoya admires Sakura for her friendly personality, as well as Sakura's kindness toward others. * Mishou Tsubasa '- Tsubasa and Togoya both have important roles in the student council as Tsubasa is the vice president. They can work together very well and manage all the activities in the school carefully and neatly. With their mother as close friends, they also sees each other as good friends and that Togoya also respected Tsubasa's decisions. * 'Akatsuki Asami - Asami is one of Togoya's cousins, and that they treat each other as if they are siblings. Like Sakura, Togoya also enjoy eating yakisoba at Asami's shop and stated that it is the best food she has ever had. Togoya cares a lot about Asami's well being as Asami is toward her and Togoya is sometimes worried with Asami's too careless actions. * Kaminari Yusaki '- When Yusaki first moved in, Togoya was impressed in her beautiful american eyes. She is also the one who tries to encourage Yusaki to go for an audition to become a vocalist as she sees that Yusaki's talent in singing is very amazing. After time passed, Yusaki and Togoya became closer and closer and that the two shares interest in music. * 'Adelia '- Togoya at first entitled Adelia, 'ohime-sama', meaning 'princess' to show her respect. However, Adelia forbided her to do so, saying that she counts Togoya as one of her precious friends. They cares for each other deeply and that Togoya is also the one who will protect Adelia no matter what. * '''Atlanta '- She is Togoya's pixie partner. * [[Hyuuga Daichi|'''Hyuuga Daichi]]' '- Togoya has seen Daichi since she was younger and that she also cares him as if he is her older brother, the same way Daichi feels toward her. She trusts him enough to believe that, even if he is the reincarnation of Dorodoron, Daichi would never even think of betraying Sakura or even one of them. * [[Akatsuki Haru|'Akatsuki Haru']]' '- Haru is Asami's younger sister and one of Togoya's cousins. Haru really likes to spent her time with Togoya, stating that Togoya is more well-preserved and more diligent than Asami and her two older brothers. Togoya too, enjoys being with her little cousin. * [[Mizumino Kaoru|'Mizumino Kaoru']]' '- Due to his father's busy works, Togoya spends most of her time with her mother. Kaoru always teaches her to be strong and kind at the same time, hoping that Togoya will not make the same mistake she did in the past. Togoya loves her mother very much and is very shocked to learn that her mother used to be a part of Darkfalls before. * [[Mizumino Takagi|'Mizumino Takagi']]' '- Though not spending time much with her father, Togoya knows that he loves her and her mother dearly and understands him. Her responsible and leadership were being taught by Takagi ever since Togoya was very young. Trivia * Her birthday is on 27th July, making her Zodiac Cancer. * Her height is 167 cm, which is slightly taller than Sakura. * It is said that what Togoya afraid the most are reptiles. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Natural Fantasy Precure Category:Blue Cures Category:Lead Characters